My Soul for You
by Satashi
Summary: Syaoran gets a letter,demanding that he returns home. After a fight with his father, he desides to stay. Can Syaoran evade his father's plan to bring him back? Will he confess his love to Sakura in time? Find out here!
1. My Soul for You

Beforehand:Oh. My. Gosh. Satashi is actually going to write something that has a PLOT to it? 'Fraid so. This will be your standerd S&S 'fic with a turn of fates that make them grow even closer. Come join me now as Syaroan has to avoid being brought home as he brings up the courage to tell Sakura how he feels. Also this is my first 'fic that uses Sakura Cards. As usal ( it seems) this fic will start off with Syaoran's P.O.V. On with tha 'fic! I dedicate this to Absolut Angel, my favorite author. 

~~**~~ 

I lift my head up at the sounds of the school's chimes. People start getting up around me and leave the room. School must be over already. I lay my head back down to finish my nap, but a thump on my causes me to look up. 

"Syaoran-kun, school is _over_. Go home to sleep." Sakura smiled down at me and I blink. 

Suddenly it clicked. That's right, when the bell rings, I go home. I get out of my chair and shake my head. "Gomen, Sakura-chan. My mind is still hazed from all the rhombuses and two-point proofs of why parallel quadroaterals are congruent with vertical angels..." 

Sakura sighed. "You don't get math either, do you?" 

My Soul For You   
By:   
** Satashi**

Syaoran hummed lightly to himself as he opened his mailbox outside the door to his apartment. He walked into his 'house' and walked over to his table, rooting through the mail and chunking most of the junk mail and setting the rest on his table. Plopping down he opened the first one and read it to himself. 

'Syaoran-san,   
We are proud to announce to you that now that your sixteen we will offer you a FREE Credit Card that only has a five hundred dollar limit! We rea--'

Syaoran chunked the letter in the garbage and went to the next one. 

'Syaoran-kun,   
Yo dude! What's happening? Haven't heard from you lately so I'd just thought to drop a line! Well, that's all I really wanted to say, go online sometime so we can talk again.

-Ken' 

Syaoran chuckled and set it to the side. Ken always was spontaneous like that, He'd have to write him back. The next letter he saw made him smile even more. It was from home. Wasting no time he ripped the envelop open and read. it. 

'Syaoran Li,   
You have stayed in Japan for to long. You are hear-by ordered to return home immediately.

-The Li clan council.' 

Syaoran dropped the letter and stared at the window across from him for several minuets before blinking and reaching for the letter with shaking hands. After reading it again, and a third time he reached up to rest his head in his hands. '_Leave....?_' His mind could barely comprehend the word now, as if he never heard it to begin with.' _I...can't leave.....I have to much to do here....The cards...My school...My friends....Sakura............I can't leave Sakura...not until I tell her how I feel.....Wait a minuet!_' His head jerked up and he ran for his phone. ' I_'ll just call Dad, he'll understand!_' 

The phone rang three times before someone picked it up. "This is Roger speaking, how may I help you?" 

"This is Syaoran Li, I need to speak to my father." 

"R-Right away, Syaoran!" 

Syaoran smiled to himself. He loved being respected. A few moments later his father's voice came online. "Syaoran?" 

"Dad, how are you?" He asked happily. "Its been a while." 

"Five years is more than a while, what do you need? Did you get my letter?" 

Syaoran put his hand behind his head. "Yeah, well, its just that. I can't leave just yet." 

"And just _why_ not!?" His father demanded, sounding more than a little angry. 

"Well..." Syaoran thought fast. Telling him a girl was keeping him here wouldn't be a good idea right now. Obviously he wasn't in one of his better moods....then again his father never was in a good mood. "I don't have the cards yet..." 

"The Clow cards have long since been taken by the Card Mistress, as you should of reported!" 

Syaoran gulped. He didn't know just how he got that information, and he wasn't about to ask. "Yeah, well..." 

"Syaoran you are to return home and continue your training for leader of the clan this instant!" 

"I can't!" 

"Don't you dare disobey me, boy!" 

Syaoran then did the stupidest thing anyone can do. He yelled. "No! Don't you _dare_ to try and control _my_ life! I like it here! I'm _staying_!" 

"No your not!" 

"...Watch me." 

Click. 

"Syaoran? SYAORAN!" The dial tone answered his voice. 

Syaoran's father slammed the phone down, scaring some servants. "Get me my finest tracker..." He said, calm despite the look on his face. "And get my stupid son here before the week is over.... NOW!" Several servants ran form the room to get someone. 

~**~ 

Syaoran looked at the phone for a while before thinking again. '_Okay....that didn't go over so well.._.' He took a breath. '_Just let him calm down....call back... explain a little more calmly.._' The sound of his father's voice came back to him. ' _Hell, what do I care? I have a life here... All I had in Hong Kong was training....working, studying magic, training, more studying, fighting..._' He looked down sadly at his feet. "I didn't have a childhood until I came here...." His face looked ready to cry. "But now..." He brightened slightly. "I have a life...I have friends... I have someone who I love. And if luck turns out all right, she'll love me to." He smiled. Sometimes talking to himself didn't bother him as much as it used to. 

~*a few days later*~ 

"Syaoran-kun, you seen distracted...."Sakura informed him as they skated to school. 

Syaoran nodded briefly before using his foot to make his skateboard go faster and keep up with her roller blades. "I got a letter from home." 

"Oh? How is everyone?"Syaoran's frown told her to drop the subject. "So anyway, remember that were going on a field trip today?" 

"How could I forget?" He answered, grinning now. " To the Ice Rink. Its been really hot lately so the teacher talked the principle into giving us a treat, right?" 

"That about sums it up, yeah." She smiled at him. "Their having a pair figure skating competition there to." 

"Un, I heard." He kept his face looking forward. 

"...Tomoyo said she didn't want to enter." 

"Really? That's to bad." 

"......." Sakura's voice got a little angrier. "I'm really depressed I can't be in it now." 

"Ah, I feel sorry for you." 

Sakura snapped. "You idiot! I'm trying to get the point across that I want you to skate with me!" 

Syaoran rubbed his ear and stopped, wincing at the sudden headache. "You could of just asked, you know?" 

"Well I was trying to get you to ask me." 

Syaoran blinked. "Why?" 

"Be-_cause_!" Sakura answered. "_Your_ the guy." She pointed to him. "Your supposed to ask the _girl_, that's me,"She pointed to herself. "About stuff like that." 

Syaoran blinked again. "Oh.....Sakura would you like to enter the figure skating pair thingy with me today?" 

Sakura smiled brightly clasping her hands together in front of her. "I'd love to." 

They skated a little while longer. "Sakura...What is figure skating anyway?" 

Sakura face faulted. 

~**~ 

"Na-niii!?" Syaoran almost yelled when they walked in the school. "There's no way I'm gonna do that! I thought it was just skating in pairs or something!" 

"You promised!" Sakura whined, holding his arm and giving him the puppy-dog eyes. 

"I don't recall promising you that!" Syaoran retorted, but physically jerked his head when he saw that face. "Oh no, I'm _not_ falling for that this time! Just forget it! There's no way in hell I'm going to dress up in spandex just to skate and make a fool out of myself!" 

"Please?" Tears came into her eyes. 

"No!" 

"Pretty please?" She grabbed his arm wither her other hand. 

"No." 

"Pretty pretty please?" A tear ran down her face and she sniffed. 

".....Damn it....okay." 

"All right!" Sakura jumped happily and clapped her hands together. 

Syaoran, in the meantime, just looked at his shoe locker. "Geeze I'm pathetic." 

~**~ 

"Geeze your pathetic." Eriol informed Syaoran as he walked into class. " You let her talk you into skating with her?" 

"Shut up." He retorted. "How did you find out anyway?" He pulled his chair out and flopped down into it. 

"I can read your mind." 

"Don't even start on that!" Syaoran said, just above normal talking tone. "I have more magic than you right now, and you know it." 

"Say that a little louder?" Eriol asked, mortioning with his eyes 

Syaoran looked at the people staring at him. "I read that line last night in a novel." 

A couple of "oh"'s came from some students and they turned back to whatever they were doing. 

"No, really, I heard Sakura talking about it." Eriol sat on the desk next to him and pushed up his glasses. "That's the first thing she said today when she walked in." 

"Hm." Syaoran frowned. Suddenly something didn't feel right. He took a quick glance out the window and could of sworn he saw a shadow move. 

"You feel it to?" 

Syaoran nodded. "Its like I'm being watched." 

"Hn. Be careful." 

Syaoran looked up at him. "Coming from you, I'll be sure to watch my back." 

Eriol smiled wryly. "So I get the feeling I'm not liked?" 

Syaoran smirked. "Maybe." Both smiled at each other. "After about five years of putting up with you I'm sure you became a friend somewhere along the way." 

"Your kind words honor me." He faked a dramatic bow. 

"Oh just shut up!" 

~**~   


"Please sit two to a seat." Their teacher told them as they boarded the busses. "Sit wherever you want." 

"Haaaiiii." Came her response and the kids flooded onto the bus. Eriol sat down next to Tomoyo and smiled sweetly at her. " Do you mind?" 

"Not at all." She replied before kissing his cheek. "Just be sure to behave yourself." 

Eriol looked hurt. "Oh, I'm a bother? I'll just leave then." He got up to go, but she pulled him back down. 

"Silly." 

Sakura looked around for Syaoran. He had been at the end of the line. Probably talking to Takashi or something. When his face came into view she smiled at him and motioned for him to join her. He shrugged and made his way back to where she was and sat down, sighing and stretching out. 

"Great, a long trip next to the hyper one herself." He smiled sideways at Sakura, who grinned and punched his arm playfully. 

"I think you'll live." 

"Not if you don't stop hitting me." Sakura punched him again and Eriol popped up from behind them. 

"Now, now Sakura-san. Please stop hitting on Syaoran in such a public place." 

Several 'ooooooo's were heard and the couple slunk down in their seats, both blushing deep red. It stayed like this until Syaoran felt a presence again. Quickly he looked around, but couldn't find anything, yet it still felt as if someone was watching him. 

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, worried now. "You okay?" The boy looked around slowly once more before sitting down fully in his seat.The bus started forward. "What is it?" 

"I feel as if someone is watching me...." He looked at her. 

"Something evil?" She asked quietly in his ear. 

"No.... I mean..." He looked into her eyes. "I feel an ill intent, but not an evil being... know what I mean?" 

"I..think so..... Like someone wanting to hurt you, but not like a Clow card kind of feeling?" 

"Something like that." The bus started to move and Syaoran rested back into his seat. "Sakura... Would you miss me if I went back to Hong Kong?" 

"Wha?" She took his arm in her hand. "Your not leaving are you?" 

He sighed. "I got a letter from my clan..." Syaoran searched for the right words. "They aren't happy that I didn't come back after the Clow cards disappeared. I guess letting you become the mistress of the cards wasn't really a plus on my side either.... Well, after the whole incident with Eriol and such, you know I decided to stay..." Sakura nodded and he went on. "Well, I didn't call or write home after that. I just forgot to...." He looked at Sakura and turned quickly away, blushing. "I couldn't tell them why I was staying. Now they want me back. I called my father, but we got in an argument...." 

"Oh...Why didn't you tell me sooner? Maybe I could of helped you or something....?" She looked at him and turned his head to look at her. "You know I'll always be here with you." She felt herself staring into his dark eyes, but a sudden bump made Sakura's hand fall from his arm and, conveniently, onto his hand. A second passed before each blushed, but neither made a move to recall their hands. 

"So..uh....How far away is the ice rink?" Syaoran asked, trying to break the tension. He was glad her hand was on top because his palms were beginning to sweat. 

"Its... a few hours away. Were going to a different one because that's were the competition is..." 

"Ah.." 

Another awkward moment and Sakura shifted her hand lightly so her fingers would be between his. Neither looked at each other, afraid that they may see the blush on each other's faces. After a few moments Syaoran decided to press his luck and completely took her hand into his. A startled, soft gasp came from Sakura and she turned to look at him. He was starinng into his lap, redder than his usual blush. 

"Your blushing." She informed him, unconcesly going back into her teasing mode. 

"Shut up." He replied, feeling his ears go red as well. 

She poked his cheek playfully and he turned away."Your so cute." 

~~**~~ 

Like It? Hate it? Tell me! Next part will be posted tomarow if I get enough reviews to convince me you people want me to continue. If this story affected any of your emotions please review.As always I adsept story ideas, so if you have one send it my way. 

Here is a Teaser for part 2: 

Syaoran looked down at the red and black uniform he was wearing. A green and gold dragon desighn was sewn into it. The dragon head was on his chest and its body trailed around him and went along the right sleave. Sakura's shirt continued the dragon from her left sleeve and ended on her chest. Both wore black pants and white skates with golden blades. 

"I can't beleive I'm doing this." 

Sakura smiled at him. "If your good, you'll get an extra treat to warm you up afterwards..." She smiled sugestivly up at him. 

"Ooohhh..." Syaoran faked great surprise. "How is the ever so sexy Sakura going to do that." 

"I'd tell you, but I need your mind fully functioning before we go out there....and besides, I don't like blood." 

"Hey! What's _that_ suposed to mean!?" 


	2. Rinks and Raging

The bus stops a few hours later and I feel Eriol's and Tomoyo's eyes bearing into my back. More like my hand, actually. It was still gripping Sakura's. I can feel the heat rushing back to my face, so I cut off all questions before they are asked. "Just leave me alone." 

"He's so cute." Tomoyo said, smiling. 

~**~ 

"So.....what are we?" I ask as we walked into the ice skating rink. 

"I'm not sure..." Sakura answered, taking a quick glance at their hands. "I'm not sure exactly what to say..." 

" How about 'I love you' ?" 

Sakura looked up at me and smiled. "I love you." 

"I love you, to." 

Sakura giggled. "Funny, I always pictured it more romantic." 

"I'm sure the reader did to." 

Sakura elbowed my ribs, giving me 'that look'. "Stick to the script." 

"Gomen." 

My soul For You   
By: Satashi   
** Part 2**   
(Dedicated to Absolut Angel)

"Man its cold in here." Syaoran complained, instantly pulling his hands up to rub his shoulders. "I may get used to snow, but this is just unnatural." 

"Oh, don't be such a whiner." Sakura scolded, slapping his arm playfully. "Come on, lets get our skates." 

"Soooo...." Eriol started as Sakura and Syaoran walked off. "Now that we teased them enough, shall we go skate?" 

Tomoyo nodded, taking his hand. "Let's shall." 

~**~ 

Sakura glazed over the ice with ease, passing random people in their class and waving to some little kids who were falling down. After her first round she hopped back onto the rubber floor area and scouted for Syaoran, who was sitting next to a heater. "Syao-chan!" 

Syaoran caught himself from wincing. Such a corny name, yet it made her happy to call him something like that. Sighing he turned to look at her. "Yes?" 

"Come skate with me!" 

Syaoran sighed again and stood up. "Sure...why not?" He walked over to her, catching his balance once. "Its still unnatural for water to be frozen like this." 

"Speaking of water being froze.." Takashi said as they passed. "Did you know that the first frozen water was in the middle of a heat wave in the early 1800's? Kenshin used a Hiten Mitsurigi Ryu attack that froze the water next to them and used it to defeat Shi-shio, a person who--" The sound of his voice died away after Chiharu drug him away from the group.   
"I.....Thought Kenshin was in the Meji era?" Syaoran asked, thinking. "Or did I get the date wrong?" 

"No," Sakura sighed. "Your right. Figures the only Japanese history you learned was one where a guy cut other people into tiny bits. 

"Hey!" Syaoran protested as she was drug out to the ice. "I like cutting things in half!" 

~**~ 

"So, has that feeling gone away?" Sakura asked as they skated, holding hands. 

"Eh? Oh, yeah." He wobbled a bit, but caught himself with Sakura's help. "I'm still not good at this yet. Want to just call off the figure skating thing?" 

"In your dreams." Sakura answered, smiling her usual smile. "We'll do fine, just pretend were fighting something...You know, do flips and such. We'll do fine as long as we talk out what were going to do. Its a spontaneous contest, no one knew about it until yesterday, so ninety percent of the people haven't practiced." 

"Oh-kaaayyy...." Syaoran shrugged and turned to skate backwards. Sakura smiled at his attempt to show off, and held back her laughter when he hit the wall and fell on his face, sliding a few inches. "Ouch...." 

~**~ 

Syaoran looked down at the red and black uniform he was wearing. A green and gold dragon design was sewn into it. The dragon head was on his chest and its body trailed around him and went along the right sleeve. Sakura's shirt continued the dragon from her left sleeve and ended on her chest. Both wore black pants and white skates with golden blades. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this." 

Sakura smiled at him. "If your good, you'll get an extra treat to warm you up afterwards..." She smiled suggestively up at him. 

"Ooohhh..." Syaoran faked great surprise. "How is the ever so sexy Sakura going to do that." 

"I'd tell you, but I need your mind fully functioning before we go out there....and besides, I don't like blood." 

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" 

"Shh." 

"And now," The announcer stated. "We have Kinomoto Sakura, and Li Syaoran!" 

"Hey, why do you get first filling?" 

"Oh shut up." Sakura laughed, pulling him out onto the rink. Several people applauded and Tomoyo made sure to get this recorded. After getting about 1/4 the way into the ring Sakura started her plan. "Okay." She whispered as the music began(Catch you, Catch me). "First up." 

Syaoran nodded and picked Sakura up by her waist, spun around three times, and sat her down, grabbing her hand to catch her when the momentum carried her away. It worked as planned and Sakura pulled Syaoran to him. "And now flip." He said, grabbing her and twirled her, setting her up for a back flip, in which she preformed excellently. 

Sakura smiled as several people yelled out in approval. "Syaoran, remember when we fought the Agility card?" 

"Yeah." 

"Do that." 

"Right." 

Syaoran skated a bit off and flipped to skate back words. He saw Sakura skating toward him and matched their pace so they stayed evenly apart from each other. A couple of people clapped for their timing and the rest joined in when Syaoran suddenly stopped, slid, caught Sakura out of a flip, twirled, and got up. 

"That was some fluke." She breathed into his ear as they skated close. 

" Remind me to pass out later, okay?" 

After a few more sticks the music began to end and they each pulled a twirling flip, landing perfectly. The audience stood up in applause as they skated off stage. 

~**~ 

Syaoran leaned against the railing and panted. "That was nerve wracking..." 

"At least we didn't screw up." She comforted. 

"If you don't call me slipping and catching you at the same time messing up..." 

Sakura laughed and soon he joined in. 

"That was great!" Tomoyo said, walking up to them. 

"Yeah, it was nice." Eriol added, getting elbowed by Tomoyo. "I mean, great." She smiled up at him and he rubbed his ribs ruefully. 

"Thanks." Syaoran said, pulling his skates off. "Because now I'm hitting the arcades, after I get some nice hot air from outside." 

"Don't be long." Sakura called, hitting his butt as he walked past. "I'll get lonely." 

"With a body like yours, you'll have to fight the guys off." Syaoran called over his shoulder, making Sakura blush bright red. 

"My, you have been filling out, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo added, looking at her chest. 

"T-Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura screamed, covering her chest with her arms. "Lay off!" 

Eriol just laughed. 

~*Syaoran's P.O.V.*~ 

I step outside the building and look around. The feeling hasn't left me yet, and I intended to find out what it was. I don't like Lying to Sakura, but its better I face this alone. I don't want her mixed in this. "Come out." I state calmly. "I know your there." 

A figure dropped a few feet in front of me. We were in a back ally, no one would interrupt this battle. "Syaoran. I am Leon, one of the lead members of the Li Clan. I was sent here to bring you back by your fathers command." He kneeled in mock respect. 

"I told my father I didn't want to come back. Don't kneel before me, I am no longer a part of the clan." 

Leon's face fell. "I didn't want it to come to this.... " He stood. "Your father told me to bring you back no matter what. By any means possible." He drew his sword. 

"Leon, Don't do this." I don't want to fight. Not here. Not now. Not over this. 

"Shut up!" He leapt at me with surprising speed. Nothing I couldn't dodge, but fast none the less. 

I choose to jump straight up, grabbing a pole from the side of the building and using it to swing myself into a safe spot. When I land I push my hand in front of me. My sword comes to my call and I hold it at ready. 

"Your not going to use magic? Don't you have the cards with you?" 

"No, I cannot use them. I have no cards." 

Leon laughed. "You are not The future leader of the Li clan! Without any cards!?" 

I attack. He has no choice but to dodge, and doge fast. It takes me five swings to pin him against the wall with my sword mear inches from his neck. "I don't like you." 

Leon started to sweat. "I-I'm sorry for not showing you any respect." 

"Leave. Now." I let my sword disappear and turn to walk back into the building. I knew he would attack, but I was really hoping he wouldn't. I nimbly sidestep the thrust and grab his hand, bringing my other elbow back into his face, crushing his nose and rendering him unconscious. "Should have left when I gave you the chance." I hear the body thump behind me and I walk back to the building, getting ready to open the door, but pause to taught one last time. "Your lucky I didn't cut you in half." 

"Is that so?" 

I turn quickly, just in time to be hit with something hard and cold. 

~**~ 

"Sakura card?" 

Kero nodded. "It draws its power from Sakura, instead of Clow Reed. The only drawback is, if Sakura would let down her guard and someone else- say Syaoran for example- wanted the magic, and if the card accepted him as a master then it would lend its power to him." 

Syaoran blushed, and Sakura asked another question. "Like The Sand? It accepted both of us as masters..?" 

Kero nodded. "Un, Syaoran could probably use that card if you let him. 

~**~ 

"Ugg...." My head hurt. A dream? 

"He's awake all ready!" 

Suddenly my senses catch up to me and I jerk around, trying to undo the ropes that are still being tied around me. "Dammit! Let me go!" 

"Not on your life, kid." One guys says. 

"Yeah, just shut up." Another guy, Leon, kicks me in my ribs. 

"Let me go now!" 

"Shut up." The first guy punches me. "Your father gave us permission to punish you as we saw fit." 

"Dammit.....dammit....DAMMIT!" I jerk my head up and stare at them angrily. "SAND! Head my call! Come forth and swallow these guys!" My rage is out of control. Not only are they dishonoring the Li family clan, but for my father to punish me like this...oh no. It ain't gonna happen. 

The Sand card appears in front of me and glows pink. I focus on the card and I can just barely make out the surprised yelps from the two guys. The ropes go slack, him not having finished tying them, and I stand up. The earth below us turns to sand and swallows the two people up to their waist before solidifying back into the ground again. 

"You... You said you didn't have a card!" Leon yelled, scared out of his mind. He had a right to be scared. He would probably die. Probably. He would if I didn't tell anybody about this, which I was mentally debating if I should or not. 

"I don't." I take the card from the air in front of me and turn it so I can see it. "It's not mine." I address the card now. "Thank you." I feel it mentally say that I was welcome to its power anytime I needed it. I turn and walk away from them and back into the building. When the door closes I lean against it, rubbing my cheek with one hand and my ribs with me other hand. I would be sore for a while. 

~**~ 

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled out as she ran up to the boy and hugged him tightly. "What happened!? Are you okay?" 

Syaoran grit his teeth at her firm grip on him, yet didn't grunt. After she loosened up he took a deep breath and play it off like nothing ever happened. "Oh nothing, why? Something wrong?" 

"Nothing my foot! You were in a fight! I heard you calling to the Sand Card!" 

'_Damn ESP_' He mentally cursed. "Some guys attacked me in the ally, that's all." 

"Why?" She still hasn't let go of me yet. 

"Obviously my father thinks I should return home." 

"So... Your going?" She looked up at him from her place on his chest. 

Slowly Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and kissed her nose. "No, silly, I'm going to stay right here. I have a life now, and I'm not going to leave it so some clan elders can use me to rule a country." 

"Good." She kissed his neck and ran her fingers down his back. " 'cause I was planned on staying at your house tonight." 

"Ooh, moving fast aren't we?" 

"Your sleeping on the couch." 

Syaoran froze. "Oh, that's harsh." 

~*Several hours later*~ 

Syaoran sat on the bus, leaning against the side. His head rested on the window and his feet were out in front of him. Sakura was sitting in his lap, leaning against him. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and was almost asleep. It was only ten, but an entire day skating, playing, and even a amusement park had taken it's toll on all the students. The would get to the school in another thirty minuets, and there they would split up to go home. Tomorrow was Saturday. 

Sakura brought Syaoran's hands to her stomach and grasped them in hers. "Just think." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Just this morning I was worried about how I would tell you how I felt, and just out of the blue were together. Weird, huh?" 

Syaoran nodded as best he could. "Yeah, a lot different than what I thought it would be. I should of taken your hand a lot earlier." Both chuckled at that. "Anyway," He hugged her lightly. "What about your family? Won't they be worried about you sleeping over at my place?" 

She turned to look at him and kissed his neck. "My parents think I'm at Tomoyo's." She replied evilly. "We'll worry about that when they find out about it." 

"Ah, you sneaky little thing you." 

"And besides..." She blew in his ear. "I still need to warm you up." Just as she had hoped, his face turned shades of red and his ears burned. "Your so cute." 

~*Contains mature themes. I recomend you being 15 to continue*~ 

Syaoran slip the key into his lock and turned it slowly, ready to pass out from the idea of Sakura staying with him. The door opens and they walk in. Sakura eyes the place while Syaoran closes the door and locks it, flicking on the lights when that was done. "Well, were home." 

Sakura giggled as she walked around. "So I live here to now, huh?" His placed looked just about the same as it always had. Slightly messy with a hint of cleanliness to it somehow. "Looks like you cleaned up." She picked up a shirt by his bedroom door and observed it. "Didn't you where this last week?" 

Syaoran grabbed the shirt and tossed it in the hamper on the other side of his bed. "Uh, no." He was hoping a blush wouldn't come. Instead he heard her giggle more and walk around his room. "So what now?" 

"Well..." Sakura replied, blushing lightly. "I always had a dream about this..." She walked up to him and slid her hands around his waist and hugged him, resting her head on his chest. "I would hold you just like this..." She inhaled his light scent. "I would tell you how much I love you...." She looked up into his eyes. "You...would kiss me." 

Syaoran ran his hand along her cheek and smiled to her softly. "I think this is where I usually wake up..." 

Sakura smiled back lightly and her cheeks got a faint tint of blush. "Its real this time..." Syaoran's mouth was a few inches away from hers and she could feel his breath tickling her lips. She closed her eyes slowly and felt his lips lightly touch hers, teasing her. A second later they rested fully and she sighed into his mouth, enjoying the feeling. They stayed like this for a few moments before Syaoran pulled back. 

"I think that was our first real kiss." 

"Un..."Their eyes locked. "Syaoran...?" 

"Yes..?" 

"I love you, Syaoran..." She hugged him tightly. 

"I love you to, my cherry blossom." 

Sakura was vaigly aware of her being picked up and carried. A her cheeks got a shade darker when she realized she was laid onto his bed. She never opened her eyes as Syaoran kissed her lips and trailed down to her neck. She found her hands running through his hair as he went lower. 

~* To keep this rated "R" I am skipping forward a little bit*~ 

"Sakura.." Syaoran breathed as he stopped kissing her. Sakura's breath was faster than usual and her face was hot with a blush. "Before this goes anywhere, I just want to tell you that I love you deeply." She read his eyes and could find nothing but love and sincerity in them. "Sakura, my love goes farther than words can describe.....I love you more than life itself.... I don't want you to feel rushed... you think we should slow down?" 

Sakura shook her 'no' and kissed him before replying verbally. "Syaoran, I know you'll never hurt me... I trust you more than anyone else. I love you so much...." A slight tear came to her eye. "I love you...I've waited for you for so long.." 

Syaoran kissed the tear away and went back to her mouth, whispering between butterfly kisses. "I'll never leave you.... ever." 

Whispers of love were only said after that and each felt in their hearts that it was right to be this way. As one. 

~**~ 

The sun woke Syaoran from his dream slowly the next morning. Blinking a few times, he yawned and stretched, waking the girl next to him and getting a yawn from her as well. Each sat up, muttering different things about how it should be banned to be woken up so early. Well it was actually almost noon, but neither slept much last night... 

Syaoran turned and looked at Sakura, who subconsciously pulled the sheets up to cover her. "Ohayo, Hime-chan." 

Sakura giggled and leaned over to him to plant a kiss on his face. "Don't even start with the cheesy pet names." 

"Like 'Syao-chan' isn't cheesy." He replied, teasing her hair with his hand. 

She thumped his chest and smiled. "Oh hush up. I need a shower." 

"Your wish is my demand." Sakura was about to ask what he meant but soon found herself being carried into his bathroom. 

"Hoeeeeeee...." 

~**~ 

"So." Syaoran began, talking around his food. "How long are you staying at Tomoyo's house?" 

Sakura shrugged and eat some more. "If she cooks like this, I'll have to stay for lunch as well." Syaoran chuckled at that. "Anyway, what now?" 

"Don't know." Syaoran confessed. "I don't have any plans for the weekend...." he paused for a second and an evil smirk came to his face. "On second thought, I think I'll send my parents a little 'package' stating that I'm staying here..." 

"Hoe?" 

~**~ 

Sakura burst into her room happily and dived on her bed, screaming joyously into her pillow. This, of course, wasn't missed by Kero, who was staring at her in shock. He blinked a few times and his charter on Street fighter EX3 was knocked out without much on a fight. Deciding to observe what was going on he flew over to Sakura and stood on her bookcase at the top of her bed. "Sakura?...Sakura?" Sakura looked up at him happily. "Eh?" His face turned to surprise as she grabbed him and spun around the room. 

"Oh, Kero-chan! I had the most wonderful time yesterday!" 

"Sakurraaaaa!! I'm get'n Dizzy!" She stopped her spin at this and smiled at him. "So what is so fun about skating? A Clow card attacked you once at a skating rink once, remember?" 

"This was really different!" Sakura said energetically, setting Kero down on her bed and hopping on it herself. "It started off like..." She stopped when a knock was on her door. 

"Sakura?" Her brother popped his head in. "Who are you talking to?" He eyed Kero, who was sitting as still as he could. 

"Uh..No one, Ni-chan!" She replied, waving her hands frantically. A little to frantically. 

Her brother stepped into her room and eyed Kero. "Sakura, can I see your toy there?" He pointed straight toward the guardian beast, who instantly started to sweat. 

"Uh..Sure..." She picked him up slowly and handed Kero to Touya, who looked at it closely. Before she could stop him, Touya threw it toward the wall at top speed. "Ni-chan!"Kero stopped himself just before hitting the wall and sighed in relief. 

"Thought so." Touya said calmly. "I knew something was different about that one." 

Kero flew over to him and made a fist. "And jus' what gives you tha right ta chunk me across the room!?" 

"Osaka accent?" 

Kero crossed his arms and sighed. "Well, I was in the book for so long that....Wait a minuet! Don't change the subject!" He pointed at him dramatically. 

"Sakura, I assume there's a reason I don't know about this?" 

Sakura sighed and looked down. "Well..." 

"Its okay." Touya turned to leave. "He's been with you for six years now. I think that deserves a little trust, don't you?" He turned his head and smiled at her. 

Sakura's face slowly changed to a wide grin and she jumped on Touya, hugging him. "Arigato!" 

"Geeze, you little monster." He hugged her back and gave Kero a look that read 'I'm trusting you, for some reason. Don't destroy that trust.' 

Kero nodded seriously. 

"I'll tell you all about it later tonight, okay?" 

Touya nodded. "I'm looking forward to it." He sat her down and walked out of the room, giving Kero one last look before closing the door. 

"Well...." Sakura stated after a few moments of silence. "That went over smoother than I ever imagined." 

"Un." Kero nodded. "I guess we'll fill him in on the Clow cards then?" He looked at the drawer and the book of Sakura card floated over to him, opening up to reveal Windy with Sakura's name on it......right to the left of Syaoran's. "Uh...Sakura?" 

"Hai?" She turned to Kero and gasped at the card. 

" Just why is his name next to yours!?" Sakura started to explain but Kero stopped her. " and your aura is different now, to..." He floated over to her and looked into her eyes. A second later he screamed and flew backwards, pointing at her accusingly. "You...you...didn't!?" 

"Hooeeee!!!!" Sakura whined. "Be quiet!" 

"No, I will not be quite!" He floated over to her again. "Your aura has green wisp in it now as well!" HE looked at the cards and they scattered out, circling him. Syaoran's name was written next to hers on every single one of the cards. "Just as I thought.... With the brat being....closer to you, your magic is with him now..." He turned to her. "Giving him full access to all of your power, not just the two or three cards that accepted him before." 

Sakura sat on her bed, red in the face. Either the color was from being embarrassed about Kero finding out or ashamed of being scolded, she couldn't tell. After a few more minuets Kero stopped and took a deep breath. He spared the girl a few moments of observation and sighed. "I guess it would of happened sooner or later anyway..." He said, dejected. "Its your life, not mine. I guess I'll just have to get used to it." 

"Gomen, Kero-chan." Sakura aid sadly. "If I would of known...." 

"You would of done it anyway, am I right?" He smirked and looked at her, now floating a few inches in front of her face. She looked up and didn't answer. "Yup, I was right." He sighed again. "Yadi yadi.....I'll let this slide if you get me a piece of cake." 

Sakura looked up hopefully and saw the smirk on his face. "Kero-chan, Arigato!" She hugged him tightly and ran out of the room to fetch some cake for him. 

Kero sighed in her room. "Oh well. Life happens." He made the cards go back into the book and smiled. "Actually now that I think about it, I'm happy she's so happy.... Man, I'm getting corny." 

~**~ 

"Thanks, Tomoyo-san." Syaoran said as she was leaving his apartment. "How soon will it be done?" 

"Give me two days, I'll make sure your satisfied." 

"Thanks again." 

She winked before walking out. Syaoran closed the door and walked back over to his guitar. "Dad's gonna freak when he sees this." He grinned as he put up his equipment. 

~*Two days later, after school*~ 

"Syaoran-kun, I got the tape done. We gonna watch it?" Tomoyo asked as she came up to Syaoran while he was putting his shoes on. 

"Un. Sakura coming to?" 

"Yeah, were going over to her house." 

"All right..." He stopped for a second. "Is..-" 

"Her brother there? No." She finished for him. 

"All right then. Lets go." 

~**~ 

"What is this?" Sakura asked as she put the tape into her VCR. 

"Oh, just something for my family in Hong Kong."Syaoran answered, grinning. "Those two people probably haven't gone back yet. This will be a good present to my father." He grinned evilly. 

~*The Video*~   
Bon Jovi It's My Life 

Syaoran hit two cords on his guitar and smiled at the camera. Background music added to his playing and he hit the cords again. 

"This is a song, from the Son departed.   
A solid prayer to stay true hearted.   
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the Clan,   
Your gonna hear my voice when I tell you my plan!" 

Two drum beats hit and it clipped to footage when Syaoran first made his appearance, fighting the Thunder Card. 

"It's my Life! Its now or never!   
I ain't gonna live forever!   
I just wanna live while I'm alive!" 

More scenes of Syaoran fighting cards commenced, each in perfect timing with the beat and Syaoran's voice and guitar sounded excellent as a voice over. 

"Its my life   
My life is like an open highway!   
Like Sakura said, I'll do it my way!   
I just wanna live while I'm alive.   
Its. My. Life!" 

More scenes of Syaoran playing his guitar. 

"This is from one who's gonna stand his ground.   
I'll stay in Japan, Never back down!   
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistakes,   
Liven like I like, I'll make my own brakes. 

Random school scenes where Syaoran is doing something important. 

"It's my Life! Its now or never!   
I ain't gonna live forever!   
I just wanna live while I'm alive!" 

Scenes with Sakura and Syaoran together, fighting and playing. 

"Its my life   
My life is like an open highway!   
Like Sakura said, I'll do it my way!   
I just wanna live while I'm alive.   
'Cuz Its. My. Liiiiiiiiife!" 

Back to Syaoran in his apartment, jamming on his guitar for a bit. When the vocals kick back it the scene changes to all the cards Syaoran had captured. 

"I'll stand tall fighting whoever you send out.   
Don't make me, can't break me, I won't back down!" 

Scenes of Syaoran fighting the two guys his father sent after him. How she got that on tape, no one was sure. 

"It's my Life! Its now or never!   
I ain't gonna live forever!   
I just wanna live while I'm alive!" 

Syaoran skating around, having a good time. 

"Its my life   
My life is like an open highway!   
Like Sakura said, I'll do it my way!   
I just wanna live while I'm alive.   
Its. My. Life! 

Syaoran calling forth cards and fighting many different enemies 

Its now or never!   
I ain't gonna live forever!   
I just wanna live while I'm alive!" 

Syaoran, covered in blood, standing up after losing a round in a battle. He jumps in the battle again and slices a beast with his sword, allowing Sakura to captor it. Syaoran smiles and it goes to another scene before he passes out. 

"Its my life   
My life is like an open highway!   
Like Sakura said, I'll do it my way!   
I just wanna live while I'm alive.   
Its. My. Life! 

~**~ 

Sakura blinked as the tape ended. "Wow." 

"Did I do good?" Tomoyo asked, grabbing Sakura's hands. "Tell me the truth." 

"Syao-chan looks so sexy in that outfit..." 

Syaoran caught himself from face faulting and Tomoyo simply shook her. "Tell me how I did already!" She yelled in between laughs. 

"Oh, gomen, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said, ginning like an idiot. "You did great, you to, Syao- chan!" 

Syaoran smiled proudly. "I'll mail this home first thing tomorrow. He should get it in two days, since I'm mailing it over night, Which means that will give me about five days from now until I'm attacked again." 

" Living dangerously, aren't we, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked, smiling. 

"I have to make it clear that I'm in charge of my own life now." Syaoran clenched his fist, suddenly serious. "They'll bring the old law to me and try and force me to obey it...." HE looked up happily now. "But I'll fight for everything I'm worth to stop this." 

"I'll be here cheering you on." Sakura said, taking him hand. 

"And I'll be here to record every moment of it." Tomoyo added, filming both of them 

"Anou..." 

~**~ 

"And that's it." Sakura finished, taking a drink from her coke. "Well, what do you think?" 

Touya blinked several times. "Your kidding...Since you were ten!?" 

"I think she was ten and a half..." Kero added, eating yet some more cake. 

"You've had Kero with you since you were ten..." Touya thought aloud, rubbing his temples. "I could tell you were doing something but I didn't know exactly what....I'm having a hard time believing all this." 

"Key, which holds the power of the stars..." Touya looked up at Sakura, holding her necklace in her hands. "Show thy true power before me.... I ,Sakura, Command you under contract.." A magic circle appeared at her feet. "RELEASE!" The key turned and grew into the staff. Sakura grabbed it from the air and spun it around, getting into her pose. 

"........." Touya's eyes went wide. 

"Ohh, nice pose, Sakura." Kero congratulated. 

"This is the key." Sakura explained, showing him. 

"........If I was anyone else I'd probably pass out by now." 

Sakura laughed heartily. 

~**~ 

"Sir..... You have a package...From Syaoran." A servant said nervously, bowing in front of Syaoran's father, Alex." 

"Give it to me." He stated calmly. After opening it he stood and walked out of the Clan house and into his own not far away. There he put it in and watched it. When it ended the remote in his hand broke into many pieces. "That's it... You will obey my command, and you will obey our law. You have no choice. It is your destiny." 

~**~ 

Syaoran stood at his balcony and looked into the sky. '_I'm sorry, father...._' He thought sadly. '_ I have my own life to live now.... I can't take over the clan. Just please understand...?_' 

~~**~~ 

Like it?Hate it? Tell me! I hope you enjoyed this part, I sure had fun writing it ^_^! As always, if this story touched your heart in any way, please Review so I'll know to continue or not. Thanks alot. Here is a teaser for part 3: 

Syaoran was forced to kneel in front of his father. Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth and bruises were covering most of his body. 

"Syaoran, for turning your back on the Clan of Li you are here-by sentanced to staying in Hong Kong for the rest of your life. You may never leave, or contact this 'Sakura' Ever again." 

Syaoran grit his teeth. "You can't stop me." A gaurd on his side hit him again. 

"Oh, I can. And I will." His father replied. "You will lead this clan weither you like it or not. It's fate." 

Syaoran looked up, his eyes burning fire. "Then feel the power of my love." He then said the one word that the Li clan would never forget. "Firey." 


	3. Angel Wings

I lay awake on my bed. Why am I not asleep? I have been awake for some time now, staring at my ceiling. I miss her. Who wouldn't? It's been several days since I held her in my arms and kissed her. Oh, there were the brief kisses and hugs along the way. Some at school lunch time, on the way home, etc. But all that was different. I wanted to have time alone with her. Tell her I loved her. I sigh. Maybe doing something would take my mind of the Cherry Blossom . . . 

My Soul for You   
By: Satashi   
** Part 3**   
(Dedicated to Absolut Angel)

rrrinnngggg....rrriiinnnnnnggggg....... The phone was not heard over the shower. 

Click "This Is Syaoran. I'm not in right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you." 

"Hey, this is Sakura! You're probably in the shower right now. I'm coming over in a bit, okay? Love ya." Click. 

~**~ 

Sakura opened Syaoran's door and stepped into his apartment. He had given her an extra key not to long ago, saying she could come over whenever she wanted to. Sakura looked around his living room and noticed the new message light flashing. '_He must not be here . . . _' She thought sadly. She was about to leave, but some music caught her attention 

Several keys were hit on the piano. Blinking, Sakura turned to the doorway between his livingroom and his bedroom. Just when she was going to take a step, Syaoran slides into the doorway, wearing white boxers with red hearts on them, a green tank top, sunglasses, and was singing into a broom. 

"Just take them old records off tha shelf!" He spun around and dipped the 'mic' "I'll sit and listen to them by myself!" He pretended to jam out for a second. "Today's music ain't got tha same soul! I like tha old time Rock and roll! YEAH!" He pretended to play the air guitar. "Don't try to take me to no disco! You won't even get me out on tha flo'!" He spun again and looked at Sakura. "Today's music ain't got- . . . " Syaoran froze. How long had she been standing there? 

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sakura fell over laughing like an idiot. 

~**~ 

Syaoran sat on his couch, looking out the window as Sakura still was trying to control her giggles. Every time she would calm down and he would look at her it would start over again. He was now dressed. Kakie brown pants and a white shirt. He played the boxers off on Mei-ling, saying she had given them to him last time she came to visit a few months ago. Well, more like a year ago but ,hey, who's counting? Certainly not him. 

"Are you quite through?" Syaoran asked, finally getting annoyed. Sakura looked at him, giggled one last time and bowed her head. 

"Gomen, gomen. It's just too funny!" 

Syaoran checked his watch. "Not that funny." 

"Anyway," She started, smiling sweetly at him. "How have you been? It's been a while since we were alone." 

He sighed. "Oh you know, same-o same-o." A grin came to his face when she lay on the couch and rested her head on his leg, looking up at him. "And how about you?" 

"Touya found out about me being the card Mistress, and about Kero-chan." She informed him lightly. "Other than that, nothing really." 

"How did he take it?" He paused a second. "Does he know about me?" 

She giggled. "About being my boyfriend or being a card master?" 

He thought this over for a moment. "Each." 

"Yes, he knows you helped me out on my card quest, no details, and no. You think I would tell him I'm seeing the Chinese brat that can cast magic spells?" 

Syaoran poked her nose. "You can use magic to." 

"Not without something to let me." 

"Well . . . " 

"Oh yeah!" She sat up suddenly, startling him. "Kero-chan told me to inform you on the latest in Sakura cards." She spun around so she was facing him. "Check this out." A few cards appeared in front of her and then moved over to Syaoran, who took them in his hands. 

"Yeah, so?" 

"Silly, look at the names." 

Syaoran flipped the cards over and looked down. It took him two seconds to realize what she was pointing out. "Eh!?" 

Sakura plucked one card from him. "Kero-chan told me that since we...." Her face flushed red. "Uh, you know." Syaoran's face also turned a nice shade. "Our Magic was mixed." 

"Sooooo.... " He began, trying to understand. "Our powers are mixed...." 

"And that means that the cards are ours now." 

"Just because of a physical relationship?" 

She thumped his chest. "The magic comes from me, remember?" 

It clicked now. "Ah, and since we...did it... I kinda became a part of you?" 

"Something like that." She made the cards disappear. "Anyway, what are your plans for today?" 

"It's been a while, so I figure that if my father was going to try something, It'd be today." 

Sakura frowned at this. "Was that really such a good idea?" 

"I... don't know." He replied, looking down at his lap. "Maybe the video was a little too much . . . " A small smile came to his face. "I bet he wet himself." This caused his girlfriend to laugh. 

"I bet Mei-ling got a trip out of it to." The smiled at each other, knowingly. 

~**~ 

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Syaoran asked as Sakura stood just outside his door. "I don't mind, really." 

"I'm going over to Tomoyo's house for a little bit. Rika and Naoko will be there, too." 

"Oh, okay then. I'll just hang out here, enjoying the school holiday." 

"Don't do anything crazy." She smiled at him. "If anything stars to happen call me okay?" Syaoran nodded easily. "No, I mean it. Don't try to play it off on your on and end up calling me in mid battle. That freaks me out." 

"Hai, hai." He rolled his eyes. "Now get your cute butt over their before Tomoyo-san starts to worry about you." 

Sakura kissed him quickly before starting to walk away. "Behave yourself, and I'll call you later tonight. Ja ne!" 

"Ja." He watched her walk to the elevator and only went back in when it closed, denying him of her presence. Closing the door, he turned around and walked to his balcony. He would see her off anyway. When he stepped outside and made it to the railing a soft thump caught his attention, but a cloth was wrapped around his mouth before he could turn around. A few seconds later his eyes rolled into his head and he fell completely slack. The assaulter jumped onto the roof, carrying the boy and soon was already on his way to a privet jet, jumping house tops. 

Sakura turned to see if Syaoran was watching her from his balcony, but sighed when he wasn't there. '_Oh well... I'll see him tomorrow at school.'_

~*Syaoran's P.O.V.*~ 

Slowly my senses return to me and I wake up from my forced sleep. My head hurt. A lot. A moan escapes my lips against my will and I roll over on my back, my arm throbbing from laying on it so long. I open my eyes and close them several times. I halfway stretch out to work the kinks out of my system, but find my hands are cuffed together with rope. I instantly become more aware of where I was. Some kind of cell. My hands were behind my back, but that was quickly changed as I pulled them under my feet. Whoever tied me decided to leave my watch on and I take a look at it, catching it just right in the light. I freak. It was eight P.M. That means I was out for at least nine hours. Without thinking I hold my hands forward and concentrate. "Sword, come to my call." Nothing happens. "Wha...?" 

The sound of a door opening catches my ear and I look around my cell. The bed was barely above the ground. Without thinking I drive down and roll under it. Just then I see two sets of feet at the bottom of the bars blocking me in here. 

"Wha!? He's gone!"One of the people basically screams. 

A pair of keys rattle and the cell door opens. Man they were stupid. I wait until the feet are facing the opposite direction before making my move. Quickly I roll out from under the bed, jump up and spin kick the first guy in the temple, knocking him out cold. The second guy gasp and spins, catching my second kick neatly in the gut. Before I even land I lash out my third kick and knock him into the sink in my cell. The fourth kick I intended never made it. I was still to weak from being drugged like that. I misjudge my landing and fall, pain racks through my body and a wave of dizziness hits me hard. I could rest for only a few seconds. The second guy was righting himself, so I trip him and get up, fighting the dizziness. I kick him in the temple. He was out now to. 

I frantically search the people for any kind of weapon, preferably something to cut my hands free with. If my sword didn't come to me when I called it, that meant my father had the magical charm that the sword responded to. I would have to find some way to fight. 

Nothing. Obviously my father had taken anything away that could of been used. Wait a minuet. I_ was _armed. I stand and call forth my first card. "Power." The pink card appears in front of me and my energy returns. I snap the ropes like they were wet paper. I thank the card and then call the second one. "Sword." A katana appears in front of me. I didn't have Sakura's wand, or my sword for that matter. I guess the cards worked differently for me. 

I stealthily run from the cell and into the halls above. I knew this place. I was in the Clan household. It was remodeled sightly from last time I was here, but I could still find my way out. At least I thought. 

I ran into a couple of guards along the way, but quickly put them out of the way with my sword. I didn't kill them, I don't like killing. Although if someone didn't help them soon they would find themselves in quite a situation. It went like this for a good ten minuets that was when an alarm went off and I found myself hiding behind a curtain. I let the sword disappear and grab a fallen guard's sword. This way they wouldn't know I had cards. 

I tried to get away, but someone saw me. There was no way I could fight thirty people without getting killed. I gave up quietly and was beaten and then taken back to my cell, being informed I would speak to the clan leader the next day. 

~**~ 

rinnggg....rinnggg.... 

Click. "This Is Syaoran. I'm not in right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you." 

Sakura hung up the phone and paced around her room. "Where is he?" She thought aloud. It was already Eleven P.M. and he still hadn't contacted her. She had felt him call on two cards today, but it was quiet after that. '_He's probably on his way home now.._.' She told herself mentally this time. '_ Just give it a while._' She sighed and looked at her phone again. She would call his cell phone, but what if he was hiding from someone and it rang? What if he was in battle and it distracted him enough to get hit? "..........." Sakura sighed and sat on her bed. 

~**~ 

"Hi, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted as she met her friend. "Is Syao-chan here yet?" 

Tomoyo blinked. "Eh? I thought you always came to school together?" 

"OH no!" Sakura brought her hands up to her lips and bit her nails nervously. "He hasn't contacted me since yesterday..." 

Her best friend laughed. "Sakura-chan, you worry to much. He can take on anything thrown his way. Now come on, lets get to class." 

~**~ 

Syaoran sat on his bed, waiting patently. Me-ling had come by not to long ago to apologize for his father, and to talk to him again. She was let in the cell and instantly hugged him, telling him it would turn out okay. She slipped him a pocket knife while they hugged, that was the only good thing about this. Now he could pick his way out and fight with something without giving out the secret that he had cards now, however, he decided it would be best to wait. 

A few hours later a guard opened the cell door and Syaoran stood. "Syaoran Li, your hearing in front of the Li Clan leader will take place now. You will be edspected to show proper respect." 

"Bite me." Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say. Just after the words left his lips he was hit with the butt end of the solder's sword, making his lip bleed. 

"Come." Two guards grabbed him and drug him down the hallway, hitting him every time Syaoran would jerk around or say something. 

~**~   


Syaoran was forced to kneel in front of his father. Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth and bruises were covering most of his body. 

"Syaoran, for turning your back on the Clan of Li you are here-by sentenced to staying in Hong Kong for the rest of your life. You may never leave, or contact this 'Sakura' Ever again." 

Syaoran grit his teeth. "You can't stop me." A guard on his side hit him again. 

"Oh, I can. And I will." His father replied. "You will lead this clan whether you like it or not. It's fate." 

Syaoran looked up, his eyes burning fire. "Then feel the power of my love." He then said the one word that the Li clan would never forget. "Firey." 

Without warning the young boy's body caught fire and incinerated the ropes binding him and scaring the two guards on either sides away. When the flames leapt from Syaoran body, they grabbed onto everything around them, catching fire. "I want my sword back." 

Syaoran's father, Alex, Held out his hand and the sword appeared in front of it. "I don't know what kind of magic your using, my son, but it won't work." 

"This isn't old magic." Syaoran informed him, making the katana appear in his own hand. Without warning Syaoran disappeared and echoes of his voice flashed around the room. "Let me go." the words echoed around Alex, making him look in random directions. 

Syaoran still stood in the middle of the room, holding the illusion and voice cards in one hand and his sword in the other. Using this many cards at once was starting to sap his already weak energy. 

"Clow Cards?" Alex asked, still spinning in random directions. 

"No.... Sakura cards. You have no chance. Let me leave peacefully. I don't want to fight." 

Alex spun and faced Syaoran directly. "Then you shouldn't talk so much." With a flick of his wrist he sent a knife flying into his son's shoulder, causing him to drop the cards and reveal himself, clutching his shoulder and pulling out the knife. 

"That was cheap." 

His father charged him. 

~**~ 

Sakura snapped awake in class with a yelp. The other students looked at her scared face for all of three seconds. After that she jumped out of her seat and ran for the door, crying. Eriol and Tomoyo followed, calling out to her and finally catching her at the shoe lockers 

"Sakura, calm down." Tomoyo pleaded. "What is it?" 

"He's fighting." Sakura cried, pulling her shoes on. "He's hurt." Tears came down her face. "He's being hurt..... He's being hurt!" 

Eriol closed his eyes and sent what little power he had left to search for him. After a minuet he opened his eyes again. "He's in Hong Kong." 

Sakura started to cry harder. "How can I get to him?" 

Tomoyo hugged her tightly. "My family is rich, remember?" 

~**~ 

Syaoran dodged another attack from his father and succeeded in slicing him across his stomach. Fire was burning all around them from the earlier incident with the Firey card. Alex grit his teeth and swung again at Syaoran, getting parried, but cutting him on his leg. 

"I don't want to fight you, father!" Syaoran pleaded, swinging again, trying to back away. 

Alex pressed ahead. "It would come to this anyway!" They fought furiously for a moment longer and Alex spoke again. "I had to kill my father to get the place as the leader of the Clan!" 

Syaoran's face frowned and he swung straight down, enforcing his swing with the power card. The Li family sword and thrown from his father's hands and Syaoran pointed his magical sword at his neck. "You've lost. I am now the leader." 

His father looked amazed one second and then humbled the next. "I would be honored for you to ascend to the head of the clan." He swept his hand under him in a sort of a bow as he waited for the final blow. A few moments later he opened his eyes and looked in front of him, seeing Syaoran running away, with both swords. "You..you tricked me!"   


Syaoran let his sword card disperse and felt some of his magic growing again. Now he only used his sword as he ran through the burning halls, cutting whoever opposed him. When he made it outside he ran to the privet airport and jumped into the head of a jet. "Shit, how does this work!?" 

"Who are you!?" 

Syaoran turned around and pointed his sword at the person who asked the question. "I am Syaoran Li, get me out of here." 

"H-Hai!" 

~**~ 

"Can't we go any faster!?" Sakura asked, almost shaking from her nervousness. "I can feel that he's pressured! 

"If we go any faster we'll break apart. Tomoyo comforted. Luckily Eriol knew how to fly a jet.... Although no one was sure just how he learned. 

~**~ 

"Faster Dammit faster!" Syaoran screamed as another plan chased after them 

"I can't!" The pilot said, panicking. 

"Do it anyway!" Syaoran pushed the throttle all the way up and held on as they accelerated, breaking the sound barrier like it wasn't even there. 

"Were gonna split apart!" The piolet yelled frantically after almost thirty minuets of this. 

"Damn...." Syaoran grabbed a parachute and thrust it into the piolet's arm. "Jump." 

The piolet grabbed the chute and abruptly slowed enough to jump off the plane and into the water. After landing a life raft was instantly blown up and a radio single sent out for help. 

Syaoran sighed. "Sakura.... I may not make it to you..." He pressed the throttle more, hoping he could outrun the jet behind him. 

~**~ 

"Syaoran, what are you thinking?" Alex thought aloud. "At this rate....You can't die like this. You have a responsibility!" 

~**~ 

Syaoran closed his eyes as the needles all went red. "I can't.... I'm gonna die." 

As if in slow motion the jet plane exploded in a massive fireball. Syaoran felt himself falling. He was hurt, but not dead. When he opened his eyes he saw a pink bubble around him. "Wha...?"   
Then it hit him. She was close. Her pink aura was reaching out for him. He was in her shield card. "FLY!" 

White angel wings ripped from his back, tearing his shirt apart. His wingspan was ten feet and feathers flew all around him. His wings connected into his shoulder blades, not like when Sakura used the card. Her's was only on her back, not attached. Again the cards were working differently with him. 

Syaoran flapped his wings once before doing a barrel roll to dodge his father's plane. "Very good." Alex complimented, looking at him. "But I'm afraid we'll have to finish this now." Without warning he to jumped from his plane and flew at his son, chanting a wind spell to keep him in the air. 

"Father...." 

"Son." 

Syaoran made his sword appear in his hand. "I can't die...I have to get back to her." 

"I can not allow that." 

"Then..... I'll have to get passed you." 

"So be it!" Alex drew a sword and forced the wind to take him to Syaoran, thrusting forward and missing. 

Syaoran flew out of the way and beat his wings again. Without thinking he slashed downwards, cutting his father across his back. When he let out a yell in pain, his father swung backwards, gashing Syaoran's side and making him fall downwards before flapping again. It seemed he could almost hover in air for a while before making his wings work again. 

Sakura's plane came into view a little while later. "Sakura!" Eriol shouted from up front. "I can see them!" 

In only a few seconds Sakura was next to Eriol, watching the fight. "Oh god... Syaoran." 

Syaoran dodged again and again, rolling out of the way most of the time. He wasn't used to fighting with wings. That was proven when his right wing was impaled by his father's sword. Syaoran's eyes glazed and he let out a scream of pain. When the sword was drawn back blood came and he started to spiral downwards. 

"You are not worthy of becoming the leader." He father yelled at him. "I'll have to have another son. One who knows his place in the world!" He raised his sword to kill, flying down after him. 

Syaoran spun so he was falling head first and reached into his back pocket and pulled the knife Me-ling had given him. "God.... If you would...please watch after Sakura for me. I don't think I can make this." He flung the knife upwards and it hit his father in the chest. The magic holding Alex up was dispersed and he fell to. "Sakura." Syaoran breathed. "I'm sorry I can't be with you anymore..." He started to spin uncontrollably and race toward the water below. 

"Syaoraaaaannnnn!!!!!!!!!!" 

~**~ 

"Ugh... Where am I?" 

Sakura looked up from crying on his chest and smiled slightly, tears running down her face. "Syao-.....chan?" 

Syaoran sat up, scared. "Where!? Sakura? Tomoyo? What's going on!?" 

"Calm down." Tomoyo said, pushing him back down. "You'll make your wounds bleed again." She pointed to the almost red bandages around his waist and wrapping around his shoulder. More covered his legs. 

Syaoran sighed painfully and let himself be pushed down. "Okay...when, how, and why?" 

"Sakura felt you were being hurt at school." Tomoyo began when she realized Sakura was not in the best of moods to talk. She was still hugging him, crying tears of joy now, whispering about how she thought she had lost him. "So we tracked you and came here. We saw you and that guy fight. When you started to fall Sakura here jumped off the pane and caught you in the float spell. Almost killed herself in the process." 

Syaoran looked at Sakura and ran his hands through her hair. "Don't ever do that again." 

Sakura looked at his face and her mouth tilted into a sad, yet happy smile. "I'll always do that..." 

The wounded boy smiled now and hugged her, ignoring Tomoyo's protest and the pain in his side. 

~**~ 

Like it? Hate it? Tell me! The epilog will be up soon, so look forward to it. If this story touched your hearts in any way, please review. 


	4. Epilog

Sakura cut off the T.V. when Syaoran walked back into the living room. They were at his house, Five days after the incident. Touya almost freaked when they barged into Sakura's house while practically carrying A bleeding Syaoran. In fact, his wings didn't disappear until he regained concesness later on. That didn't help Touya's nerves in the least. Sakura giggled slightly. 

"What's so funny? He ask her as he sat down next to his girlfriend. 

Sakura smiled at him and shook her head. "Nothing. Just remembering things." 

"Ah." 

Sakura moved closer and laid against him, resting her head in the crook of his next, letting him wrap her in a hug. "Are you all right now?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine." He kissed her forehead and they just stayed like that for a few minuets. "Sakura?" 

"Yes?" 

"Will you stay with me tonight?" 

Sakura slowly looked up and into his eyes. "Of course." She titled her head slightly and closed her eyes. Syaoran bent his head slightly and took her lips in his. 

~*a little while later*~ 

"Sakura? Sakura-chan? Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo and Eriol walked into Syaoran's apartment. They had knocked quite a bit, and the door was unlocked. Tomoyo was about to call again when Eriol beat her to it. 

"Hel_lo_!" Syaoran and Sakura quickly broke apart and separated onto different ends of the couch. Blushing, Sakura fixed her shirt and Syaoran adjusted his pants. "Looks like _you _two were having fun!" 

"Who let you two in!?" Syaoran demanded, blushing madly. "The door wasn't answered for a reason you know!" 

"Oh, such harsh words." Tomoyo said, acting hurt. "Remember? We were going to go out tonight?" 

Each one on the couch looked at each other, and then to their guest. "Oops." They both replied at the same time. 

"Its okay." Eriol said, waving it off. "We don't have to go." Syaoran grinned. Maybe Eriol wasn't such a bad guy after all. "I get the bedroom, though." He finished, scooping up Tomoyo in his arms and started to walk away. 

"Hey!" Syaoran yelled, jumping over the couch. "Not on _my_ bed your not!" 

Sakura laughed out loud and started to get ready for their double date. 

~Fin 

Thanks for reading all of this! Also check out Absolut Angel's fanfics, their great! 

Godspeed! 


End file.
